


V & NUMBER V

by vxlentine



Series: To find cures to our sorrows [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 15 in this in my head, F/M, Insecurity, Protectiveness, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, She also makes music, Soulmate AU, Soulmate au where you have a mark resembling your soulmate on a special part of ur skin, Young Love, and they’re treated more like a training boarding school or whatever but, au where vanya knows about her powers and is on the team, brief descriptions of violence, hope u like it :), like writes and produces it, theyre like, theyre not referred to as siblings in this so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxlentine/pseuds/vxlentine
Summary: A part of him, a part of his soul that defies all science and reason, knows his Mark is a V.Her soul knows it’s the Roman numeral for FIVE.~or~Five and Vanya ponder on their Soulmate Mark.





	V & NUMBER V

       He has his on his upper right arm, just before his shoulder starts.

 

      A part of him, a part of his soul that defies all science and reason, knows his Mark is a V. A V in a font he knows is entirely unique to itself, and he scolds himself for being entranced by it.

 

      Five lives in a world where a mark representing your ‘soulmate’ burns itself into your skin. A significant place of your body, he read once. He’s not sure how a small fraction of your body could be significant, and he (along with other scientist of the world) aren’t sure how soulmates are even possible or how and when the marks decide to appear.

 

      The one thing he does know, is that his soulmate is the girl with dark brown bangs who likes bringing roses and animals back to life.

 

      V is for her tears she cries when The Monocle forces her to drain the life from test animals. When he forces her to make their hearts or their brains explode. When he forces her to stop their blood flow. Her fear of her limitless powers.

 

      V is for her smile when she levitates her and her teammates in the air, watching as they do flips and fly around.

 

      V is for her violin music that sounds beautifully through the house, the emotion she puts in that translates into every note, the sound traveling through the air in gentle waves.

 

      V is for the cute ways her cheeks puff up when she eats, when Diego is holding something atop of her short frame, and when she’s lost in thought and her powers make her feet leave the ground for a few inches.

 

      V is for the feeling of her soft kiss on his head when an equation is particularly hard or when he’s tense after a mission.

 

      Five loves asking question. He wonders and ponders on what makes his soulmate a soulmate. Why they’re soulmates, why she’s special, why out of everyone in the entire world. But these thoughts float away when her hands fit perfectly in his, when her hair tickles his nose when they hug, and when the corners of his lips never fail to smile whenever he sees her.

 

 

      She has hers just under her right eye.

 

      Her soul knows it’s the Roman numeral for FIVE.

 

      At first, when the Mark burnt into her skin and she looked into the mirror she see, Vanya wondered why it was on her face. Why not the top of her hand like Allison’s? Her shoulder like Diego’s? Her back like Klaus’s? But then she remembers how he always looks at her when he’s talking. How he looks straight into her eyes, his own soft and gentle, whenever she’s in the same room. He’s not one for touch, she knows and understands that, so she’s learned to know exactly how he’s feeling with just his facial expressions.

 

      She blushes when she finishes her epiphany.

 

      Number V is for the way he eases up when his eyes land on her. The way all of his harshness drops around her. The way his voice is gentle for her and only her.

 

      Number V is for the scary way he grins when a criminal tries to attack her, despite him knowing she was practically untouchable. It’s for the way he shamelessly beats down the criminal, and the way that behind that anger, a flash of fear in his eyes when a gun is aimed at her.

 

      Number V is for the way he listens to her music when she’s composing. Whether it be something with her violin or something with her guitar or drums. How he listens, with every bit of his attention, on her testing new notes and new sounds with her instruments. How he listens when she sings the verses she wrote down during the day for a new song. With adoration, pride, love, and belief in her.

 

      Number V is for his rare, so rare, hugs. The hugs he gives after a mission that nearly went horribly one. The hugs he gives her when she’s crying after a brutal training session. The hugs he give her when she feels like a monster. The hugs that are saying ‘you’re okay, you’re okay, you’re okay and I’m here and I’m never leaving.’

 

      Number V is for the soft kiss he gave her onto her cheek when it was Valentines Day. A shy, chaste one that lasted less than a second before he gave her a one more confident. The one that made her lace her fingers with his as they hid under the trees of the backyard. The two of them, in their own world where nothing needed to be said.

 

      Sometimes, Vanya thinks she’s undeserving of a soulmate. Not when her powers break the bones of a criminal with ease. Not when she can throw someone back into the wall and she can easily hear every bone in their body shatter. Not when she can hear the heartbeats of everything, every human, every tiny ant, every insect in the wall whenever she isn’t forcing herself to think of something else.

 

      But then she remembers how she made him smile when she brought a lily back to life. When he smiled when she tuned the wind to play a melody, when the birds in the trees sang with it. When he smiled and looked at her, with something in his eyes, when she laughed.

 

      Soulmates are a strange thing, Vanya decided as she held onto Five’s hand. They understand you. They love you even when you don’t love yourself. They want the very best for you, and they believe in you.

 

      Five still doesn’t understand soulmates. But he decides he doesn’t have to as he teleports he and Vanya to their favorite tree.

 

      Their Marks burn in a nice way whenever they touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Fives mark is on his upper arm cause it’s where Vanya patched him up in the series. 
> 
> Vanya is under her eyes, on her face, because Five always looks at her. 
> 
> I hope u enjoyed :)


End file.
